1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to polyalkylhydroxychromenes, i.e., 2,2,4-trialkyl-5-hydroxy-2H-chromenes, 2,4,4-trialkyl-7-hydroxy-4H-chromenes, 2,3,4,4-tetraalkyl-7-hydroxy-4H-chromenes and 2,2,3,4-tetraalkyl-5-hydroxy-2H-chromenes, and process for preparing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to polyalkylhydroxychromenes which can be used as a herbicide and a fungicide and as an intermediate for preparing agricultural chemicals, medicines, perfumes and additives to resins and as a monomer for preparing polymers, and to process for preparing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
2,2,4,8-Tetramethyl-2H-chromene and 2,2,4-trimethyl-7-hydroxy-2H-chromene and their preparation form mesityl oxide and o-cresol or resorcin are known form Chemical Abstracts 76, 59369z (1972). As far as is known no utility of the above compounds has been reported yet.
Compounds which, on one hand, have a utility in themselves and, on the other hand, are useful as intermediates for preparing various useful compounds are very desirable in view of economy of chemical industry.